El sueter
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Las ovejas, la terquedad de Yogi y Nai y una foto meteran en una situacion incomoda a Gareki. One-shot.


hola gentesita de FF!

Regreso con otro one-shot de... Karneval, la verdad es que esta serie me esta gustando mucho, el manga es bueno pero lo cierto es que la animacion lo hace mejor.

En fin, comenzamos.

-hey gareki! Quieres una paleta?-

-hey gareki! Me ensucie de helado-

-gareki! Vamos a esa fuente-

El pelinegro se la pasaba cuidando al pequeño chico todo el dia, era entretenido ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer pero oir tanto "gareki! Gareki! Gareki! Gareki!" lo mareaba.

-mira gareki las ovejas hicieron esto para ti- el chico extendio un extraño sueter de lana, tenia bordado "terco" al frente y las ovejas miraron fijamente al chico mientras sostenia la prenda.

-wow, es...-

-un bonito regalo no gareki?- Nai sonrio y miro a Gareki con esos ojotes de niji que el tenia, Gareki solo miro hacia otro lado

-si claro... bonito...-Nai sonrio.

-pontelo Gareki!- el peliblanco sonrio mas

-no hare eso! Hace calor- en ese momento el rubio hiperactivo llego al lugar y vio a los chicos peleando, despues miro el sueter y se acerco a ellos.

-Gareki-kun! Nai-chan! Hola!- Gareki lanzo un largo suspiro, ya tenia suficiente con el sueter y las insistencias de Nai como para soportar al rubio.

-que se te ofrece Yogi?- el moreno sono algo irritado

-nada, solo pasaba por aqui y los vi y este precioso sueter- le arrebato el sueter de las manos

-lo quieres? Quedatelo- las ovejas y Nai miraron seriamente al azabache, el trato de salir de ahi pero como siempre fue detenido por sus queridas amigas, las ovejas.

-poner el sueter! Poner el sueter!- los peculiares amiguitos empujaron a Gareki hasta llegar con los otros dos chicos.

-vamos Gareki-kun! Solo pruebatelo- Yogi estaba emocionado. El chico estaba dispuesto a hacer volar ovejas y salir se ahi pero cometio un error grave, mirar los grandes ojos de Nai, el chico estaba tan ilucionado que Gareki podia ver su reflejo en esos brillantes ojos carmin, el azabache se maldijo por dentro, se golpeo y se escupio, y justo cuando penso que no podia ser peor.

-por favor Gareki- esos ojos brillaron aun mas y esa carita de niño pequeño aparecio. "maldita debilidad" el chico se odio por ser tan suave con los mas pequeños.

-lo haras?- Nai y Yogi preguntaron ansiosos.

-Esta bien- dijo tras un suspiro, las ovejas le acercaron el sueter, el chico lo tomo entre sus manos, miro ese sueter durante unos segundos, metio su cabeza primero y luego cada uno de sus brazos "picaaaa!" penso al sentir esa sensacion esn sus brazos. Nai y Yogi no dejaban de mirar felices a Gareki, se veia tan divertido con ese calroso sueter con la palabra que las ovejas le asignaron boradado en el.

-y me lo puedo quitar- Gareki hablo al ver a los 2 chicos emocionados mirandolo.

-noooo!- los dos dijeron al unisono, Gareki colgo sus brazos dejando caer las largas mangas de la curiosa prenda. "no tengo nada que perder" penso el azabache, asi que solo se quedo ahi mirando a los otros dos y a las ovejas. Por un momento creyo que estaba a salvo hasta que un flashazo lo alerto.

-te ves lindo Gareki-san- Iva le tomo una foto, una foto que sabia se la enseñaria a todos ahi, en especial a Hirato y Tsukumo "no no! a Tsukumo no!" penso mientras veia la gran sonrisa el la preciosa mujer, sabia que si Tsukumo no lo respetaba asi, viendo eso foto lo respetaria menos.

-no no! Iva!- ella rio salio como rayo del lugar, todos los presentes miraron hacia dnde estaba la mujer. Silencio en la sala. Se miraron despues de varios minutos.

-tenemos que recuperar esa foto!- Gareki le exigio a los presentes.

-ay ni que fuera tan grave- sono despreocupado Yogi

-si no conseguimos esa foto nyanperowna sufrira las consecuensias- Gareki sono serio y amenazante

-ok ok! Vayamos- el nerviosismo de Yogi se hizo presente y salio corriendo.

-Nai vamos!- el chico asintio y los dos salieron corriendo. Las ovejas se quedaron ahi, mirando la escena, cuando todos se fueron todo quedo en silencio.

-todavia tenia puesto el sueter- dijo una de ellas y despues siguieron con sus labores...

.

.

.

.

.

Bien aqui esta un one-shot XD mi imaginacion esta mas rara de lo nosmal XD.

Agradesco a los que dejaron reviews en la historia anterior, espero que lean esta tambien n.n

Me despido, hasta pronto!


End file.
